This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the Administrative Core is to facilitate achievement of Specific Aim 1: Maintain and improve the current multi-disciplinary research network in Cell and Developmental Biology in the State of Kansas, strengthening both communication channels and research career pathways. Each INBRE is required to have an Administrative Core to perform the essential housekeeping procedures that are inherent in these complex programs. Also required are 1) a well-credentialed senior scientist to serve as Principal Investigator and 2) a second high level scientist to serve as Program Coordinator (in Kansas, this is also called the Associate Director). These individuals are Joan S. Hunt, PhD, DSc (40% effort), and Dianne Durham, PhD (15% effort), respectively. Assisting Drs Hunt and Durham are Heiata Chapman (Asst. Director, 100% effort), Janette Lyon (75% effort) and R. van Erp (10% effort). The offices of the Kansas INBRE occupy three rooms (~400 sq. ft.) on the 3rd floor of the Hemenway Life Sciences Innovation Center, built in 2007, which is within 100 yards of medical education and administration space, other research buildings and the Kansas University Hospital.